Naruto & The DragonBalls
by VINcredable
Summary: Forced into Servitude by the evil Frieza. Naruto is forced to serve as his personal bodyguard. However when he meets a group of fighters from Earth will he find his freedom? A way to defeat Frieza? Or will he doom his world to destruction?


**Naruto & the DragonBalls**

**Chapter One: Servitude**

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he hit the switch to his closet, the door hissed open revealing his attire, an orange body suit with Saiyan armor and a scouter with an orange lens. As he slipped the outfit on he spotted his old clothes at the back of the closet, his orange and black jumpsuit, his black and red sage coat and his old ninja headband, coated with dust. With an angry growl he picked up the scouter and hit the closet switch hard enough to crack it, the door closed and his past was again out of sight.

"What's taking you so long Naruto?" a voice said from behind him, Naruto turned to see the familiar green face of Zarbon standing at the door wearing a similar outfit to his. "Lord Frieza does not like to be kept waiting."

"The things Frieza doesn't like," Naruto said with a chuckle as he attached the Scouter to the side of his head. "That line starts with me and goes around the Galaxy, twice."

Naruto turned to face Zarbon and saw him carrying something, a large orange ball with several small star shapes inside it.

"So that's it huh? The DragonBall Frieza came here for?" Naruto asked

"One of them, there's supposedly seven in all, we've already found four of them and we're about to go after number five," Zarbon revealed. "It looks like Vegeta arrived a few hours ago, he's already killed Qui and has started searching out the DragonBalls for himself, Frieza wants you to accompany us."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Naruto said as he brushed past Zarbon making sure to shoulder bump him.

Naruto made his way out of the main ship and into the open, the planet they were on had a green sky and a vast green ocean with small islands dotted around the planet with blue grass.

"So this is planet Namek huh? Weird place," Naruto muttered.

"We're not here for the view Naruto," a raspy voice said from the side, Naruto looked and saw the person he hated most in the Universe, Frieza, sitting in his chair platform. Behind him stood the short pink henchman, Dodoria with two more DragonBalls under his arms. "We're here for the DragonBalls, now come along," Frieza said before floating up into the air and shooting off into the distance followed closely by Dodoria and Zarbon.

With a quick jump Naruto shot into the air after them, after all these years Naruto was still amazed that he'd learned to fly using his energy, the feel of being able to fly was a real thrill.

Naruto sped up and caught up to Frieza easily.

Throughout the entire trip Naruto remained silent, they soon came up upon a small cluster of houses. They landed and Naruto stood back, ashamed of what he was doing working for such a monster. He watched as a small group of green skinned Namekian's approached the group and Frieza proceeded to threaten them into giving them their DragonBall. When they refused Naruto looked away as Dodoria started killing them. In the battle the eldest Namekian seemed to realize that they were using their scouters to find Villages, with a few extremely fast beams all of their scouters were destroyed, Naruto flinched for a moment as the small explosion burned his ear. Naruto smiled. "Good thinking old man," Naruto muttered.

Within a few minutes there were only three Namekians left, the older one and two children.

"Ok!" the old man shouted out. "I'll give you the DragonBall, just don't harm the children!"

Frieza smirked as he agreed to the Namekian's deal. The old man disappeared into his house for a moment before emerging with another Dragon Ball, handing it over to Dodoria.

"Good, now since you destroyed our scouters why don't you tell us where the next DragonBall is?" Frieza asked.

"T-That wasn't part of the deal! I won't tell you where to find our brethren! You have your DragonBall, now keep your promise and leave us," the old man shouted.

"Very well, Dodoria, kill the children!" Frieza commanded.

"NO!" the old man shouted a he fired an energy blast at the group. "Dende, Cargo, run!" the man shouted just as Dodoria appeared behind him and grasped his head, with a sickening crack the old man's neck was broken and he dropped to the ground. Then he turned his attention onto the children, he opened his mouth and a yellow beam burst from it and shot at the children.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and disappeared, he reappeared between Dodoria and the Children with his hand stretched out. The blast hit his hand and exploded, when the dust settled Naruto didn't have a single mark on his hand.

"You little punk, what do you think you're doing?" Dodoria said angrily.

"Frieza, you swore to leave the children alone, are you going back on your word?" Naruto asked with a glare. Dodoria looked between Naruto and Lord Frieza fully expecting Frieza to execute the blond idiot for his insolence.

Frieza however just smirked, "Of course not, very well I'll allow the children to live."

"That's what I thought," Naruto muttered as he turned and knelt down to the kids, they flinched back from him but he simply smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about your friends, is there somewhere you can go? Somewhere safe?"

"W-Well, there's G-Guru's," one of them said timidly.

"Which direction is it in?" Naruto asked. The same kid pointed over the horizon.

Naruto gently placed his hands on their shoulders and in a flash of yellow light all three were gone.

"Grr, Lord Frieza, how could you let him get away with that?" Dodoria asked, his tone frustrated.

"Relax Dodoria, Naruto knows the consequences should he betray me and a little lenience is worth having his strength under my thumb, now come on, we've got two more DragonBalls to find, not to mention Vegeta to deal with."

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

Hundreds of miles away Naruto and the two Namekians appeared on a high platform with a house atop it, they had made several jumps with Naruto's technique until they reached the house. There was another Namekian waiting for them outside the house.

"Nail!" the kids shouted as they ran to him.

"Look after them," Naruto said before turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" the older Namekian shouted to him. "Guru felt your approach, he wants to speak with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, if I stay here too long Frieza will find this location!" Naruto said.

"Please, it won't take long!" Nail assured.

With a sigh Naruto followed Nail into the building, what he found there surprised him, another Namekian, this one much larger than the others, he looked very old.

"What is your name child?" Guru asked kindly.

"Naruto, sir," Naruto answered politely.

"You are not like the other's who attack our world, I sense an evil in you, but it is not part of your soul. It's almost as if it is imprisoned in you." Guru mumbled.

In Naruto's minds-eye he saw a nine tailed monster trapped behind a cage.

"Something like that," Naruto answered.

"Why would one so pure serve someone so evil?" Guru asked.

"It's a long story old man, I don't have time to tell it," Naruto said a little rudely as he turned away.

"Please, approach me," Guru said gently, something in the old Namekian's voice reminded Naruto of another old man, one whom looked after Naruto for most of his childhood. Naruto stepped forward and stopped at Guru's side, as he did his eyes widened when he saw what was decorating the top of Guru's chair, a DragonBall with a single star inside it. Guru placed his large hand atop Naruto's head before he could ask about it.

Naruto was about to ask what he was doing when it happened, his life flashed before his eyes.

Guru winced as he saw the boy's memories. A childhood was a blur of fear and hatred, once those memories passed he saw flashes of the hardships Naruto lived through.

He saw Naruto and a dark haired boy standing inside a dome of ice, needles sticking out of their bodies. Fighting through a forest of death and facing the snake man. Finding a woman who would become his surrogate mother. Being forced to fight his best friend in a futile attempt to save him from himself. Years of training with his sensei.

These flashes passed by in the blink of an eye, the young boy before him had watched as his village was destroyed and built up again, he fought in the greatest war his world had known, all this and he was only 21 years old. Then he came to what he was looking for, how he came to serve Frieza.

"I see, you have lived through many hardships for one so young, Naruto Uzumaki," Guru said as he lifted his hand away from Naruto's head.

"W-What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Guru has the ability to search through someone's memories, many Namekians have the same ability," Nail explained.

"I see, then you know why I can't betray Frieza, no matter how much I'd like to," Naruto said with a clenched fist as he turned away from Guru and walked away. "I swore to follow his orders to the letter, so if he orders me to come back here for that DragonBall, I will!" Naruto revealed as he looked over his shoulder and let a small amount of killing intent seep out of him to make it clear he was serious. Dende and Cargo stepped back in fear, Nail took a defensive stance, the only one who wasn't fazed was Guru.

"No matter how much I hate it, no matter how much I have to harden my heart to do these horrible things… if he orders me to, I will destroy you and take that Ball!" Naruto shouted to get his point across.

"With that in mind… Frieza is using devices called Scouters to located clusters of your people and find the DragonBalls, if you want to hide the one on your chair you need to leave it in a place with no people, that way if I come back I won't find it," Naruto said with a smirk before disappearing in a yellow flash.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

In a flash of yellow light Naruto reappeared in his room on Frieza's ship. With no further orders he threw himself back onto his bed and closed his eyes. Hours seemed to pass before the ship shaking woke him up.

"W-What?…" Naruto asked with a yawn. Naruto drowsily stood up and walked into the hallway, he stepped backwards to keep from running headlong into Zarbon.

"Uzumaki! Have you seen Vegeta?" Zarbon asked in a hurry.

"Yes, he went that way," Naruto said immediately and pointed in a random direction. Zarbon immediately ran in the direction Naruto pointed and Naruto walked away chuckling.

"Idiot, so Vegeta's on the ship huh?" Naruto said as he walked towards the observation room. Sure enough there he was, the Saiyan prince standing over the five DragonBall's Frieza had gathered. Vegeta sensed his presence immediately and turned to face him, when he saw who it was Vegeta immediately took a battle stance.

"Uzumaki! I didn't realize you'd accompanied Frieza here," Vegeta said nervously.

"You know, if you take those DragonBalls Frieza's gonna be furious," Naruto said while casting a glance at the Balls. "So, I really don't see a downside, take them," Naruto said with a smile as he turned and walked away.

Vegeta let his guard down and threw his head back before laughing. "Hahahaha, defiant to the last huh Uzumaki?"

"You know how I work Vegeta, unless it's a direct order I don't do a thing for that Bastard, so take them and go before Frieza orders me to stop you," Naruto warned. Within a few seconds Vegeta had thrown the DragonBall's out of the ship and over the Horizon, he quickly flew out of the ship and followed them. Naruto went back to his room and laid down on his bed again, pleased with the fact he had helped screw up Frieza's plans.

Hours later Naruto was called to Frieza's room where he was waiting.

"Naruto, I have a job for you, it seems Vegeta has proved to be more of nuisance than I previously thought, he has grown far more powerful since his return from Earth, he's already killed Dodoria and Zarbon, and as if that wasn't enough he also took my DragonBalls,"

"When I see him next I'll be sure to thank him," Naruto was cut off as Frieza's fist was planted into Naruto's gut. Naruto keeled over and landed on his knees holding his gut and coughing.

"Hold your tongue Naruto, I'm not in the mood for your games… now, the Ginyu Force will arrive momentarily, you will accompany them to Vegeta and his accomplices, Ginyu will then bring the DragonBalls Vegeta has stolen back to me, you will deal with Vegeta and his friends if the Ginyu Force are incapable of doing so, understood?" Frieza asked with a glare.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Naruto answered through his teeth.

V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W

An hour later Naruto was standing beside Frieza outside the ship as five Saiyan pods smashed into the ground not too far away. The occupants of the pods emerged and approached Frieza and started a ridiculous dance routine as they recited their names. Naruto winced and turned away at the embarrassing display.

"I'm Recoome"

"I'm Burter"

"I'm Jeice"

"I'm Guldo!"

"I'm Ginyu! And together we are…"

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

Naruto shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Idiots," Naruto mumbled.

"Ahh Naruto-kun!" Ginyu said as he saw Naruto standing next to Frieza. "Have you finally decided to join the Ginyu force? I've worked out a pose that would work perfectly with you!"

"Hell no!" Naruto screamed.

"Lord Frieza, we brought a batch of the new state-of-the-art scouters just as you ordered," Jeice said as he approached with a silver case, he opened it and Frieza took one with a purple lens, Naruto in turn took one with an orange lens.

"It looks like Vegeta isn't too far away, he has two other high power levels with him," Naruto said after tapping a few switches on the device.

"Go," Frieza commanded. "Find Vegeta and his friends and destroy them. Bring the DragonBalls to me. Naruto will accompany you."

"L-Lord Frieza, must this bastard come with us? I'm sure we can handle it on our own!" Guldo said while glaring at Naruto.

"Is there a problem?" Frieza asked.

"Aww, what's the matter Guldo? Are you still pissed at me?" Naruto asked with a smirk and Guldo clenched his teeth. "The only reason you're on the Ginyu Force is because I turned them down."

"Why you," Guldo prepared to attack Naruto when Burter held him back.

"Stop fooling around! The longer Vegeta has the DragonBalls the longer he has to steal my wish, now GO!" Frieza roared.

The Ginyu Force performed another ridiculous dance before blasting off towards the energy readings. Naruto was about to follow when Frieza spoke again. "and Naruto, I don't need to remind you what will happen if you fail."

Naruto stopped in his walk and clenched his fist tightly, he turn and spoke back to Frieza.

"And I don't need to remind you, if that happens I won't have anything to lose by fighting you," Naruto said before blasting off into the sky kicking up the dust behind him.

Naruto flew at about half the speed the Ginyu Force did, after almost an hour he spotted Ginyu flying back towards him, above him hovered all seven DragonBalls.

'_Damn it, someone must have found the old man, why didn't he listen to me!'_ Naruto cursed in his head.

"Naruto, I'm taking the DragonBalls back to Lord Frieza, I left the others to take care of Vegeta and his friends," Ginyu shouted before blasting off in Frieza's direction.

Naruto continued to fly at the same pace while keeping track of the battle with his scouter. Pretty soon he saw Guldo's power level disappear after a quick spike in Vegeta's power. Then Recoome started fighting, he decimated Vegeta and the other two power levels, then something happened, a new power level appeared and annihilated Recoome, the new power level spiked at the moment Recoome was defeated, it was over 100,000.

"What the hell is that? None of Frieza's lackeys have a power level that strong…" Naruto said in shock as he powered up and blasted towards the action.

Pretty quickly Naruto arrived at the battlefield just in time to see Burter beaten by a man dressed in an Orange gi. Naruto floated high above scoping out the damage that had been done, Vegeta was standing to the side with two others, one was a young boy dressed in a purple gi and the other was a short bald man wearing the same Orange gi as the man who beat Recoome and Burter.

"Y-You beat Burter," Jeice stuttered as he backed away hitting switches. "This is impossible, your power level is only,"

"You can't trust your scouter," Naruto said as he lowered down close to him.

"Naruto! What do you mean?" Jeice asked, surprised at his appearance.

"I was monitoring the battle, at the moment Recoome was beaten, this guy's power level was over 100,000, but only for a moment. If I were you I'd get out of here Jeice, I'll take it from here," Naruto said before floating down and landing across from the man in orange.

"R-Right, I'll go get the Captain," Jeice replied before flying off.

Vegeta was sweating, he hadn't noticed Naruto had arrived until he spoke to Jeice. Beside him the two earthlings were talking.

"Hey Krillin, isn't that the guy who saved Dende and Cargo?" the young boy asked the bald man.

"Yeah, no doubt about it Gohan."

"What! You've seen him before?" Vegeta demanded

"Yeah, he saved a couple young Namekians from one of Frieza's men a while back, we were watching from afar, who is he?" Krillin asked.

"You fools, that's Naruto Uzumaki, Frieza's personal bodyguard. The only one stronger than him is Frieza himself!" Vegeta revealed

Meanwhile Naruto was standing across from the man in orange.

"Where I'm from there's a tradition, before a fight to the death two warriors exchange names and titles. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Goku, a Saiyan from the planet Earth, yours?" Goku asked as he took a battle stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki, former Shinobi of Konohagakure," Naruto answered as he detached his scouter from the side of his head and threw it high into the air. "When it hits the ground," Naruto said simply and took his own stance. Goku nodded, understanding what he meant.

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin watch closely as the scouter stopped it's upwards trip and started falling.

The scouter hit the ground and shattered, at that exact moment both Naruto and Goku disappeared. They both reappeared again in the middle clasping hands in a struggle of strength, their faces inches away from each other, both of them trying to overpower their opponent. Goku smirked and suddenly moved backwards flipping Naruto over him with incredible strength. While in the air Naruto crossed his fingers into a sign.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto said, in a small explosion half a dozen copies of Naruto appeared.

"W-What? Is that the multiform technique?" Krillin asked in shock.

All of the Narutos leapt at Goku and started a furious fist fight, Goku was kept busy dodging and blocking the attacks. After almost a minute Goku managed to punch one of them in the face, he was about to attack again when the one he punched suddenly disappeared in the same poof of smoke it had appeared with.

"W-What? What just happened?" Goku asked "The Multiform technique isn't supposed to do that."

"I don't know what the Multiform technique is," the real Naruto said as he approached Goku and the rest of his clones. "This is called the Shadow Clone technique, it creates copies of me with all my memories and powers, but they can only take one good hit before disappearing."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, but it doesn't sound very useful if they can only take one hit," Goku criticized with a smirk which Naruto returned.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto asked as he put his fingers into the same seal again.

"Taijuu, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" this time the entire arena was covered in an explosion of smoke, when it cleared Goku was gaping at the scene in front of him wide eyed, there were hundreds of copies surrounding him.

All at once the clones charged at him, Goku quickly powered up and took to the sky only to be followed by the swarm.

Goku lashed out at them as quickly as he could, each strike didn't need to be strong, it just needed to connect. Quickly the clones started to disappear, this didn't last long however as they started to overpower him, the clones piled atop Goku and continued punching him forcing him closer and closer to the ground.

"HAAAA!" Goku shouted, suddenly a shockwave of energy exploded from Goku and forced all of the clones away from him, most of them exploding at the same time, Goku dropped to the ground and looked around franticly looking for the real Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Goku looked up just in time to see Naruto descending with a swirling sphere of blue energy in his right hand.

"Ahh!" Goku disappeared just before the attack connected.

The attack hit the ground and caused an explosion of smoke to fly into the air. Goku reappeared not too far away and watched the dust settle. Where he'd been standing before there was now a crater at least 20 meters wide with a spiral pattern inside it.

"W-Woah, if that had hit me…" Goku said with wide eyes.

"You'd be a smear on the ground," Naruto said from his spot floating near the water with his hands in a seal. "I'd suggest you take this seriously Goku and stop holding back, I have too much at stake to lose here!"

Naruto flashed his hands through half a dozen seals before shouting out.

"Taijuu, Water Dragon Jutsu!" the water behind Naruto surged into the air and took shape, Goku watched as the water took the shape of six serpent like dragons, all of which suddenly lunged at him.

"Man, this guy's techniques are weird!" Krillin said as he watched Goku dodge the dragons. He turned to see Gohan looking confused. "Gohan, what's up?"

"I don't understand, we saw him save Dende and Cargo, so why would someone like that work for someone like Frieza?" Gohan asked.

"Not by choice," Vegeta growled out as he watched the fight. "I don't know why Uzumaki serves Frieza, all I do know is that he hates Frieza even more than I do."

Goku blasted the last dragon into steam just as Naruto rushed at him with a fist raised. Both Goku and Naruto phased away and started a furious fist fight so fast that normal eyes couldn't follow it. After a minute of this they both lashed out with one quick punch that connected with each other's cheeks, the two skidded away from one another and came to a stop.

"So are you going to stop holding back yet?" Naruto asked as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Answer me one question, I'm pretty good at reading people and you don't seem like a bad person… so, why do you work for this Frieza guy?" Goku asked.

"If I tell you, will you fight seriously?" Naruto asked and Goku nodded in confirmation.

"It was five years ago. On my homeworld we'd just won the greatest war in history; the Fourth Great Shinobi War, when Frieza invaded our world. Our forces were crippled from the war but we were still able to defend ourselves, I fought Frieza myself and was able to beat him," Naruto explained.

"W-What?" Vegeta started listening carefully at this point, he knew almost nothing about where Uzumaki had come from, now he'd revealed that he'd fought Frieza and won.

"It was then that Frieza revealed something, he could change into an even stronger form. It took all of my strength but I was able to fight on par with him but then… the bastard transformed again! Into an even stronger form than the first time!" Naruto said angrily.

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror, he had known for a long time that Frieza could transform, but not twice.

"I was no match for him in that form, even using all of my power I couldn't even scratch him, then he told me something that broke my will to fight, he still had one more transformation he could go through," Naruto said.

Vegeta took a step back and tried to stop his hands shaking.

'_Three? Three transformations? T-that's not possible!'_

"The whole time we were fighting the invasion was still going on, my friends were more skilled but we were vastly outnumbered. I was watching my friends die, the villagers that I dedicated my life to protecting were laying dead in the streets of my village… then Frieza made me an offer. My fighting skills impressed him, he said if I served him then he'd leave my world alone but if I betrayed him then he'd destroy the entire planet." Naruto said with a few tears in the corners of his eyes.

Vegeta felt a twinge of familiarity at the situation.

"At first I didn't believe he could do it and I told him so… then he pointed his hand into the air and he… he destroyed the moon, just like that, in less than ten seconds our moon was turned to dust! So I agreed, I left my home to protect it, I follow Frieza's orders to the letter because if I don't then he'll destroy my world! Do you understand now Goku? Do you understand why I can't lose? If I had even half the chance I'd fight Frieza to the death trying to destroy him for everything he's done, but I have to protect my planet!" Naruto shouted.

Not too far away keeping out of sight Captain Ginyu and Jeice were watching the scene before them.

'_So, that's how you really feel Naruto?' _Ginyu wondered, tying to hide his anger at Naruto's true feelings towards Lord Frieza.

Goku looked at Naruto sadly. "I understand… Kaioken!" suddenly Goku was surrounded by an aura of red energy and his power shot up.

"Nice trick, my turn," Naruto said with a smirk and closed his eyes standing completely still.

Goku watched for a moment and let out a small gasp as he felt something, energy from the world around them was flowing into Naruto.

'_This feeling, it's just like the Spirit Bomb… but instead of drawing the energy into an attack he's drawing it directly into his body'_

After a minute of this Naruto's eyes snapped open and his power level shot up like crazy. Making Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta take a step back. Naruto's eyes had changed, they were yellow with a square pupil, there were also red markings around them.

"What do you call that?" Goku asked.

"Sage mode…" Naruto answered before blurring out of existence and reappearing in front of Goku throwing a punch, Goku moved his head to the left just enough to dodge.

'_Woah, that was cl…' _Goku's thoughts was interrupted as he felt some invisible force slam into his face and sent him flying through the air slamming him into the side of a large rock which crumbled as he hit it. Goku regained his footing and jumped back at Naruto. They started another furious exchange of fists and Goku kept feeling strong strikes hitting him whenever he dodged.

"Figured it out yet Goku?" Naruto asked "In Sage mode my energy surrounds my body and lashes out at my enemy, even if my fist misses the energy won't!"

Goku disappeared and backed away quickly.

"While in that form it's dangerous to get close to him, so I'll just have to try long range attacks," Goku muttered as he pulled his hands to his sides and concentrated.

"Kaa, Mee…" a blue glow started to appear between his hands.

Naruto watched and smiled, he flew away from Goku quickly and took a similar stance to Goku's.

"Want to play it that way Goku? Fine by me."

Orbs of energy started to seep out of Naruto's body, some of them white, some of them black. Flowing like drops of oil through water they flowed into the space between Naruto's hands.

"80 percent positive chakra, 20 percent negative chakra," Naruto muttered as the two energies mixed.

"Haa, Mee…" Goku's energy spiked and blue energy shined brightly through the gaps in his fingers.

The energy in Naruto's hands finished mixing and shrunk to half its previous size. It was now a black ball with a white aura about the size of a tennis ball.

"HAAAA!" Goku shouted and unleashed a powerful blue colored blast.

"TAILED BEAST BOMB, ICHIBI!" Naruto shouted and thrust his hands forwards, a huge black blast of energy exploded from his palms.

The two beams clashed between the two warriors and struggled against each other. The force of the struggle pushed against all spectators backwards.

"T-This is insane, they're gonna destroy half the planet at this rate!" Krillin yelled over the din.

Meanwhile both Goku and Naruto continued to push as much energy into their blasts as possible.

**To Be Continued…**

**plz r&r**


End file.
